


Firsts

by meowsaystheemo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowsaystheemo/pseuds/meowsaystheemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts in the lives of Melissa and the Sheriff's daughter Alena as told by her older brothers Scott and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, written for a friend having a bad day but I kind of liked it enough to think about posting it. Apologies for any grammar errors. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ohhollandhoney

**Birth**

 

Alena Jane Stilinski is born on a not particularly special Saturday afternoon in the middle of California’s hottest day on record, she’s late, making her way into the world two days into the triumphant summer return of her older brothers from their first term at college. Scott had wanted to come home the minute he found out his mom and John were expecting, wanted to help where he could. Melissa and John both argued that a bigger help would be him not being underfoot all day everyday. Stiles had taken the practical root, keeping Scott in place and organising regular google hangs with their parents, keeping tabs without being a nuisance.

The first time they both lay eyes on her they both know that there’s no way they’re ever letting anything bad happen to her. For Scott she’s a chance for his mom to finally have what she always wanted, a full family and for him to have the sibling he’d always secretly wished for growing up. For Stiles she’s finally turned the hospital into a good memory, a burst of light in a haze of dark red. Something good for he and his father, something not attached to pain and to loss.

 

**Babies first google hang**

 

The first time Alena really takes notice that it’s Stiles in the computer and not just a faceless blob is the first time Stiles considers that hey maybe an ivy league college miles away from home was a really poor choice,Scott had transferred out shortly after Alena was born and Stiles was man enough to admit he was jealous, with finals and deadlines looming a little bit of sister cuddle time would be a much needed balm. At nine months old she’s grown like a weed and has this curly dark hair on her head that Melissa is more than aware will be the bane of the girls life when she hits puberty, but for right now though it’s adorable. The minute Stiles pops up on the screen she starts wriggling, bashing her feet against Melissa’s shins, a stream of babble that clearly means a lot to her spews from her mouth as she reaches toward the screen. Stiles responds with silly faces, telling her how cute she is and how big she’s gotten, Alena shakes her head yelling no and giggling like a loon. No was her first and favourite word, everything was no, great another Stiles John liked to joke, giving him opportunity to bring up all the stupid things Stiles had done throughout his high school career. The truth was there was no way the little girl would ever have to go through the things her brothers did, would never have to worry if she’d make it to school the next day because Scott and Stiles would do everything to make her safe.

 

**Adventures in babysitting**

The first time Scott and Kira babysit Alena she’s two years old, two years old and very much aware that this is not her mother scooping her up from her nap,two years old and very unhappy about this fact. Loud protests of down now between sobs and kicks against Kira’s hip, breathing only evening out when Scott bounds up the stairs two at time, scooping her up from Kira and smothering her in kisses, paying no heed to the stream of snot that has just been deposited on his shirt. Lesson has been learned; when babysitting your baby sister don't go for pizza and leave your girlfriend to wake up the groggy two year old. No matter how good Kira is with kids a stubborn, sleepy Stilinski toddler will always have codependency issues.

 

**And the wobbly tooth**

 

It’s the end of the world as far as Alena is concerned when she loses her first tooth. It had been wobbly for awhile and it falls out when she bites into an apple, Sam in her class tells her she’s dying and that his big brother told him that when you lose one the tooth monster comes and takes the rest and then only gives you a buck for all of the teeth. Alena punches Sam in the arm. John and Melissa give her a talk about violence not being an answer and needing to talk your problems, she remains tight lipped about the tooth until Stiles comes over, he sits patiently with her as she regails him in a tail of how much of a butt Sam is, Stiles silently wonders if he’s at all related to Jackson. When she gets to the tooth explanation she hands Stiles the milk tooth looking grumpy and complaining that she doesn’t want to lose her teeth and look like the apple sauce guy at mommies hospital. (As it turns out the apple sauce guy was Stile’s fifth grade science teacher and christ when did he get that old.)

Gently Stiles explains that the tooth fairy is magic and yea maybe he elaborates a little on what she does with the teeth, a tank is way cooler than a fairy castle okay, but Alena gets the point leaving Stiles to eagerly place her tooth under the pillow anticipating the small fortune she’s sure to find in the morning. (It’s two dollars and it’s the most money she’s ever had, she’s going to buy a dragon okay, a purple one.)

 

**He’s my nephew and that’s dumb**

 

Stiles and Lydia’s son is born on a day that is the polar opposite to his now eleven year old nieces, he’s tiny and angry looking more than matching the frigidly cold November day he’s born on. Alena hates him. For eleven years she’s been the youngest in Scott’s pack, had the benefit of being doted on and suddenly there’s this tiny, mad looking screaming thing that’s apparently her nephew, it’s dumb is what she thinks. Lydia asks her if she wants to hold him and she scowls, crossing her arms against her chest. Stiles was her dragon slaying buddy, he wasn’t some grumpy looking aliens dad and what if the alien turned out like Sam? What then? That would be terrible. When Scott and Kira turn up Alena is still pouting, surely Scott would understand. Though she’s young Alena is more than aware that her brothers are talking about her, they’re not subtle so she isn't surprised when Scott comes over and scoops her up out of the chair, stealing her spot and squishing her into his lap,ignoring her whining protests and gesturing that he’d like to hold the baby. With a yawn Lydia passes the tiny bundle to Stiles who gently places him down into Scott’s arms, Alena effectively pinned between them. The baby wriggles slightly blinking up at the pair of them, quietly Scott explains about how the babies going to need a hero, someone to slay dragons for him, like his daddy does for her assuring her that he’s not going to be like Sam, he’ll be awesome like Lydia and silly like Stiles. Maybe, Alena decides as she gently touches one of the babies tiny closed fists, having a nephew won't be so bad.

 

**Break my heart why dont you**

 

The first time her heart gets broken she’s fifteen years old and it’s prom. At roughly nine thirty in the evening, Lydia gets a teary, mostly incomprehensible call from Alena she makes out stood up and pick up please. Scott and Kira were out of town showing off their new born to Kira’s family and when Stiles picks Alena up he thinks it’s just as well because for all Scott’s calm, Stiles is aware he’d be unable to not rush inside and threaten the kid with teeth, in a totally zen way of course. Leaving the dance Stiles first offers to take her home but she declines, quietly explaining she doesn’t want dad to use the ex sheriff card, Stiles can fully understand that. Reasoning that curly fries cure every heartbreak he takes her to the diner he and Scott frequented throughout high school, she gives him the story over a malt shake that’s the size of her head, there’s tears and Stiles knows if he was ten years younger he’d definitely be threatening this kid. Hell he’s pretty certain once he tells Alison this story she’s going to flunk the kids french paper on purpose, you dont mess with the McCall pack and that’s exactly what he tells Alena trying to comfort her when he knows nothing really fixes that first heart break, wishes so very much he could ply her with stories of slaying dragons like he used to, like he still can with his own kids. Picking at her fries she mumbles at him about getting ketchup before heading over to the condiments, Stiles watches as she talks to a boy who looks around her age dressed in formals like her,both a weird contrast to the griminess of the diner. When she returns she’s smiling a little so of course he asks and she just waves him off explaining it’s just Sam.

 

**No.Not happening ever**

 

The first time she asks Scott for the bite she’s seventeen and looking at colleges.It comes out of nowhere, she’s holding his two year old son Milo upside down by the legs, he’s giggling like mad making weird throaty little growl sounds as he tries to free himself and she blandly asks in a way that implies it’s no bigger deal than pass the ketchup please. Scott’s never truly been angry at her before but he is now, Milo picks up on it immediately. Whining and reaching out for his father he gets himself loose from Alena wobbling over to Scott to mark his jeans, throwing his hands up in a gesture that indicates the urgency of his need to be held. Mild mannered goofy older brother Scott is at a loss for what to even say to her, he questions her first. Doesn’t understand why this question has suddenly appeared out of nowhere presumes it’s some selfish desire to suddenly be great at a sport, something typical and teenage. What he discovers is a girl that’s terrified of leaving her family, terrified that she’ll lose her place in this pack if she’s not somehow supernatural like her nephews and her newly born banshee niece. The anger subsides and he sets Milo down letting him toddle off after the dog, snorting a laugh when the kid succeeds, scenting him before he has a chance to escape. Alena cracks a smile too waiting for the speech and a speech there is about loss, burden and family. Alena ha never really known the struggles her entire extended family had gone through in the years before her birth. Didn't know that intimidating Sheriff Hale had lost betas that they’d nearly lost goofy school counselor Issac more than once or that strict but fair french teacher Alison had lost a mother and an aunt. Alena was the oldest product of the peace Scott had created, the most solid foundation that being fair worked, that you could be burdened with the supernatural but still live and he told her that. Made sure she knew that no matter what she was always part of his pack, that her husband and kids would be too supernatural or not.

 

**Wedding Bells**

 

The first and only time Alena marries it’s a warm californian spring day, intimidating Sheriff Hale granted permission for her to use his ground and Lydia, Kira, Alison and Melissa have done a good job of turning the space into something magical. Sam it turns out wasn’t as awful as five year old Alena had predicted, he’d been there when she’d lost her father when all she wanted was to be home with her pack and not away studying, he’d stayed when she explained just how bizarre her little family was and more than that he loved her.

It’s four o clock when Scott and Stiles gently knock on the bedroom door, both fighting tears at how beautiful she looks, tell her how proud dad would be of her. If they cry she’s not telling anyone and it’s with a happy heart that she’s walked down the aisle by her silly big brothers, kissing them both before she turns to Sam who’s smiling giddily at her the promise of a future life written on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =D


End file.
